Soñe
by Nekomata Uchiha
Summary: one shot Camilo UA


_"**Soñe"**_

_**By. .Schwarzung**_

Sus turquesas observaban el inmenso espacio exterior a través del telescopio; tenia rato en aquel lugar pero poco le importaba la verdad es que observar el espacio por largo rato era una de sus actividades favoritas en realidad su favorita, la idea de poder viajar algún dia por el, era algo que le emocionaba…era una verdadera lastima que era algo que nunca podría cumplir.

Noto que era tarde debía ir a descansar pues tenia mucho trabajo, el collar que había diseñado aun no estaba terminado le faltaba poco para perfeccionarlo, para la mayoría era algo inútil pero no para el, sabia que si algún dia eran atacados por seres de otros planetas ese collar ayudaría a contener los poderes que pudiesen tener.

Lo había diseñado gracias al estudio que había realizado de los diferentes cuerpos alienígenas que se habían encontrado a lo largo de la historia, algo que por supuesto seguía oculto a la humanidad.

Hasta el momento contaban con 4 cuerpos que suponía como expediciones para estudiarlos, después de todo al parecer ellos también resultaban interesantes a otras razas.

Por lo que había descubierto ninguno de los 4 cuerpos pertenecían a la misma raza, no sabia a ciencia cierta de que planeta provenían pero todo parecían tener extraordinarios poderes..claro vivos.

Al parecer la mayoría había perecido en el aterrizaje, tenían cierto parecido a los humanos, también poseían cuerpos frágiles y podían morir como como había sucedido con ellos.

En cuanto a sus rasgos no eran como siempre los pintaban el las películas, bueno al menos no todos algunos contaban con una verdadera belleza exótica y otros bueno…con aquellos tentáculos o colas no resultaban tan atractivos la vista humana, aunque uno de ellos era muy parecido a los humanos, salvo por algunas diferencias.

En fin sabiendo que era tiempo de retirarse decidió echar un vistazo por ultima vez y fue ahí que lo vio…era una nave o al menos le pareció que lo fue por fracción de segundos ya que instantáneamente desapareció, se quedo observando tratando de encontrarla pero nada…frustrado pensó que tal vez había alucinado, en verdad eso comenzaba a trastornarlo y entonces la vio de nuevo, pudo ver que la nave ahora si perfectamente visible perdió el control y se estrello en algún lugar no muy lejano al centro de investigación en el que se encontraba, tomo las llaves de su auto y se encamino hacia aquella dirección completamente emocionado sabiendo que aquel descubrimiento cambiaria su vida, sin embargo no tenia idea de cuanto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sabia que debió hacerle caso a Saga, pero necio como era se encamino hacia aquella expedición a la tierra sin revisar su nave, sabia que estaba dañada pero no esperaba que tanto, Saga se lo había advertido pero el no quiso escucharlo, le fastidiaba que siempre estuviera corrigiéndole u ordenándole que hacer, así era el y no podía evitarlo, así como el no podía evitar ser rebelde.

Pero ahora lo que le acontecía y lo verdaderamente importante era el hecho de que estaba a punto de estrellarse, su nave había resultado mas dañada de lo que creía y en cuanto activo el modo invisible la nave no resistió la sobrecarga y comenzó a descender.

Trataba de mantenerse pero los circuitos de la nave estaban demasiado dañados, y justo cuando creía tener el control de la situación una explosión en la parte posterior de la nave le dio a entender que sus problemas a penas comenzaban.

No pudo mantenerla, inevitablemente se estrello eso provoco que un fuerte golpe le dejara inconsciente…no supo mas de si por mucho tiempo, lo único que recordaba es que antes de perder la conciencia pudo admirar dos cielos turquesas..alguien le había encontrado solo esperaba que ese alguien no le hiciese daño.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los demás científicos no tardaron en llegar en cuanto supieron la noticia, nadie podía negar que aquello era algo que cambiaria la historia, sin duda alguna era un descubrimiento sin precedentes.

Alexander Mc Allen era el encargado del centro de investigación e inmediatamente tomo el mando, algo que no agrado al rubio pero el nada podía hacer. Alexander era el científico a cargo y por lo tanto su jefe, el decidía que se hacia y que no aun cuando Milo era conciente que el era mucho mejor que el, pero Alexander era mas viejo y por lo tanto eso le deba ventaja.

La primera orden de Mc Allen al llegar al centro fue la de sedar al "inquilino" como le llamaban al bello Neptuniano, después se le puso el collar diseñado por Stravos, después de todo no pensaban arriesgarse y sabían que pese a todo Stravos era por mucho el mejor científico que tenían.

Aun inconsciente comenzaron a hacerle diferentes tipos de prueba trataban de mantenerlo con vida aunque en realidad algunas veces por los métodos que utilizaban no lo parecía así.

El Neptuniano despertó al segundo dia de ser llevado a aquel centro e inmediatamente intento liberarse pensó que con sus poderes seria fácil ¿Cómo podrían unos simples seres humanos detenerlo a el?, pero para su desgracia y sorpresa sus poderes estaban nulificados no los había perdido ya que podía sentir la fuerza fluir en su interior, pero le era imposible utilizarlos pronto noto algo fuera de lo normal en el… un collar.

Intento quitárselo pero le era imposible, pronto noto como era rodado por varios humanos…científicos se hacían llamar; el sabia muchas cosas sobre la raza humana mas de lo que aquellos sujetos podrían si quiera imaginar, entre ellas había apreciado que hablaban en diferentes dialectos "idiomas" le llamaban ellos, había logrado aprender algunos por esa razón no le costo saber que trataban de comunicarse con el.

Ilusos trataban de formas en verdad estúpidas, mas sin embargo el les ignoraba aun cuando ellos insistían en comunicarse con el, ninguno le agradaba todos eran unos estúpidos humanos tan inferiores a el.

Con el paso de los días las cosas no cambiaban salvo por los múltiples y dolorosos experimentos que hacían con el, no eran tan brillantes como su raza pero no cabía duda que sabían infligir dolor, cada dia se sentía un poco mas débil debido a que no se alimentaba aunado al hecho de no poder usar sus poderes eso le frustraba, ya que de poder usarlos habría congelado a todos.

Había algo que si lograba llamar su atención, se trataba de uno de los científicos. Le parecía extraño ya que no se acercaba a el tan solo se dedicaba a observarle con aquellos ojos de un color como el cielo terrestre al menos es lo que a el le parecía.

Pero comenzó a interesarse en el después de cierta tarde, ese dia el científico llego solo y así estuvo todo el tiempo después de observarle por largo rato cosa que no sabia por que pero le provocaba cierto malestar, incomodidad mas bien.

Después de eso comenzó a leer algo en unas hojas hasta que…le hablo.

-Soy Milo Stravos uno de los científicos de este centro, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

El Neptuniano se mantenía en su mutismo no pensaba contestarle el rubio tan solo sonrió ese sujeto además de hermoso era bastante interesante, ya que el estaba seguro que entendía perfectamente su idioma solo que simplemente no se le apetecía contestar, no lo culpaba si estuviera en su lugar tampoco se dignaría a hablar con esos idiotas.

-de acuerdo si no quieres hablar esta bien tan solo espero que me escuches se que me entiendes así que vallamos a la parte interesante, no vengo a sacarte información si no deseas decirme nada por mi esta bien aunque te diré que en caso de que lo hicieras jamás me atrevería a revelárselos no lo merecen en fin, como iba diciendo he notado cierta debilidad en tu cuerpo si, aunque nos creas tan idiotas y tal vez lo seamos hemos tenido algún avance como…el collar que luces y que inhibe tus poderes-

El Neptuniano permanecía impasible pero se mantenía atento a las palabras de aquel terrestre, sentía curiosidad por saber quien había sido capaz de diseñar algo semejante.

-yo lo diseñe como supongo tienes conocimiento no eres la primera expedición a nuestro planeta, sin embargo no todos han corrido con suerte y han muerto aun así conservamos sus cuerpos, lo que nos ha facilitado estudiarlos al menos a mi me ha servido bastante, tu estructura genética es similar a uno de los cuerpos que tenemos aquí inclusive a la humana, por eso ha sido fácil deducir que estas muriendo a menos que te alimentemos-

Era verdad el Neptuniano sabia que tenia razón pero no pensaba decirle como alimentarse aunque no pensaba morir ¿entonces que hacer?, decidió esperar si como aquel sujeto mencionaba había estudiado a algún Neptuniano anteriormente, seguramente debía saber como alimentarlo ¿no?.

-en base a ello he llegado a una conclusión espero no equivocarme ya que de lo contrario morirás-…puso un recipiente con hielo en aquella prisión donde le mantenían encerrado, valla en verdad que ese terrestre era el mas interesante que había visto, sin embargo se mantuvo en la misma posición el rubio tan solo sonrió y salió dejándole solo para que pudiera alimentarse.

Lo cierto es que desde que aquel dia algo habia cambiado, el terrestre iba diariamente siempre y solo le hablaba, incluso había llegado el punto en que le hablaba de el, también le hablaba de los humanos, de su raza, de aquello que llamaban sentimientos algo que Camus sabia tenían los humanos pero no el, no los Neptunianos.

Entonces…¿Qué era aquello tan extraño que le sucedía cada vez que aquel terrestre le decía hermoso?, era algo que no dejaba de repetirle y el sabia lo que significaba ya que contrario a lo que pensaban esas platicas le ayudaban a descubrir mas acerca de los humanos.

Cierta tarde se decidió a probar algo distinto, por primera vez se comunico con el humano…pero solo con el.

-Camus-…escucho la voz de aquel ser por primera vez, se alegro en sobremanera eso significaba que confiaba en el o al menos un poco, le había costado pero poco a poco se había ganado su confianza y es lo que el buscaba, repudiaba aquello que hacían con el bello pelirrojo cuya procedencia desconocía pero que había despertado algo extraño en el, deseaba ayudarle pero sabia que de momento estaba atado de manos pero pronto, pronto le ayudaría.

Con el paso de los días la comunicación se hacia un poco mas extensa aun no le hablaba de los suyos pero hablaba mas de el, Milo ya sabia que era Neptuniano.

Cierta tarde el pelirrojo se sentía extraño de algún modo se había acostumbrado a la presencia del rubio, pero este no había llegado también había notado que durante la mañana cuando todos los demás iban con sus "experimentos", no había llegado y es que aunque el terrestre no participaba siempre se mantenía en aquel lugar observándole.

No fue hasta que apareció pero no se veía bien iba bastante furioso, tras el un chico de cabellos rubios entraba, el color era similar sin embargo el de Milo era un poco mas dorado.

-Milo debes tranquilizarte-

-¿Cómo me puedes pedir eso Shaka?, son unos desgraciados-…

-Milo-

-NO PUEDEN SACARME DEL PROYECTO-…grito furioso ante la mirada.

-lo siento Milo en verdad, soy conciente de que eso es un gran error ¡eres el mejor científico!, nadie duda de ello pero yo no puedo hacer nada-

-lo se Shaka mi rabia es contra esos desgraciados-

-bueno, debes reconocer que no has ayudado mucho, además creen que te comunicas de algún modo con el-

-están locos, además si no les ayudo es por que no apruebo sus métodos-

-yo tampoco créeme pero no tengo opción-

-siempre la hay Shaka-…el rubio no dijo nada…-¿sabes? Le pedí a James que me ayudara a quedarme y ¿sabes que me dijo el desgraciado?, que me ayudaría pero como condición me quería en su cama-

-ese infeliz-…murmuro el Hindú…-supongo que no aceptaste-

-por supuesto que no, siempre ha querido tenerme en su cama pero tendrá que quedarse con las ganas por que no pienso ceder-

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-ya veras, no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados-…el rubio dirigió sus turquesas hacia el neptuniano, sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo antes de que ambos rubios se retiraran de aquella habitación.

Sacaron a Stravos del proyecto, y por lo tanto no le era permitido entrar a ver al neptuniano el cual no se explicaba aquella extraña sensación que le embarga, no lo entendía el no era humano por lo tanto no debería tener emociones humanas, ¿entonces que sucedía con el?, termino llegando a la conclusión de que aquello que le sucedía era efecto de las drogas y diferentes componentes químicos con los que experimentaban con el, si eso debía ser.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Milo Coria por todo el pasillo, de labios de Shaka había escuchado la estupidez que pensaban cometer…pensaban someter al Neptuniano a un nuevo experimento pero este era muy peligroso, y el sabia seria fatal para el pelirrojo y por supuesto el no estaba dispuesto a permitir que le dañaran, no después que descubrió que…bueno eso no importaba, si no sacar al Neptuniano de ahí.

Llego al cuarto de uno de sus camaradas, una de las dos únicas personas de aquel lugar en las que confiaba…Aioria Karisteas.

-¿estas seguro?-…le dijo el castaño una vez que le vio.

-si, estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme-

-de acuerdo te ayudare-

-gracias-

-de nada si no ¿para que son los amigos?, además tampoco estoy de acuerdo con lo que planean hacer-

-es una estupidez-

El castaño tan solo afirmo con su cabeza antes de conducir al rubio hacia un cuarto, ahí estaban guardadas todas la las llaves que abrían las diferentes puertas de aquel lugar, tomaron dos y salieron de aquel lugar.

Se dirigieron hacia la estancia donde mantenían prisionero al Neptuniano este observo la puerta abrirse y por inercia fijo su vista hacia quienes entraban en aquellos momentos, reconociendo a ambas figuras la del castaño como uno de los científicos que le estudiaban, y la de aquel terrestre, el único que había tenido el privilegio de escuchar su voz.

-Camus voy a necesitar que confíes en mi, voy a sacarte de este lugar por favor necesito que cooperes comigo ¿de acuerdo?-…el pelirrojo no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿pensaba liberarlo? ¿Por qué?.

El rubio abrió la celda donde mantenían cautivo al Neptuniano y le saco de ahí, le libero las manos (las cuales le mantenían atadas, al igual que los pies con un artefacto especial), y salieron de aquel lugar internándose rápidamente por los pasillos.

-Milo mi ayuda llega hasta aquí-…dijo el castaño al tiempo en que se detenía.

-lo se Aioria agradezco lo que hiciste de aquí en adelante me las arreglare solo-

-suerte amigo-…dijo el castaño y desapareció hacia el interior de una de las estancias de aquel lugar.

En cuanto el castaño se fue el pelirrojo se detuvo…-¿Por qué haces esto?-

-por que si no corremos nos atraparan y supongo que no deseas regresar a tu prisión ¿cierto?, así que vamos de prisa-

-no me refiero a eso, si no a ¿Por qué me ayudas?-

-es difícil de explicar pero piensan experimentar contigo un método bastante peligroso, puedes morir y yo…no deseo que te hagan daño y…no preguntes mas ¿quieres? Mejor démonos prisa-…dijo y le tomo la mano para jalarle hacia donde deseaba llevarlo, ante aquella acción el pelirrojo sintió una extraña vibración…no sabia describirlo no sabia nada no encontraba explicación o lógica a aquello que le sucedía, pero…aquel contacto era calido.

Llegaron a la sala donde se mantenían las naves en las que aquellos viajeros habían llegado…-la nave en la que llegaste no pudo ser restaurada como sabrás no tenemos la misma tecnología que ustedes, pero aquella nave-….dijo señalando una similar a la del Neptuniano…-es como la tuya, como te mencione al parecer alguien de tu raza había viajado antes, esa nave no esta muy dañada y puede volar tómala y vete-

-de acuerdo pero antes…necesito que me quites este collar-…dijo el pelirrojo.

El rubio sonrió por supuesto que ya había pensado en ello, simplemente no había querido quitárselo aun, ya que aunque sabia el Neptuniano confiaba en el, temía lo atacara…-esta bien-…de la chaqueta que traía puesta saco una pequeña llavecita plateada la llevo al collar que tenia puesto el pelirrojo y lo abrió.

En cuanto se vio liberado de aquel molesto collar Camus quiso comprobar si sus poderes habían regresado por completo, así que sacando un pequeño rayo blanco de su dedo congelo una de las mesas que ahí se encontraban.

-valla impresiónate-…dijo el terrestre,…-¡Rayos! Debemos darnos prisa-…dijo el rubio, las alarmas ya habían comenzado a sonar seguramente ya se habían percatado de la ausencia del Neptuniano.

Se dirigieron a la nave la cual fue abordada por el Neptuniano…-aquí nos despedimos-…dijo el rubio en cuanto el viajero del espacio abordo aquella nave, este por su parte no dijo nada a pesar de que, por aquella razón que aun desconocía deseaba que el terrestre le acompañara en su viaje, sabia que era imposible el volvería a su planeta y un terrestre no seria bienvenido ahí, eso sin contar que seguramente le matarían en cuanto se enteraran de lo que le sucedió al Neptuniano.

El Neptuniano estaba por subir por completo pero justo cuando se había dado la vuelta para adentrarse en la nave y desaparecer de aquel planeta para siempre, el terreno le cogió la mano y, tomándole por sorpresa le planto un beso en los labios…el pelirrojo no supo como actuar…-Te Amo-…dijo y después lo soltó.

El viajero espacial se quedo sin reacción alguna, no fue hasta que el terrestre le apresuro a irse que logro por fin moverse lo único que hizo fue dirigirle una ultima mirada, antes de abordar aquella nave y perderse en el cielo.

Milo observo la nave por el ventanal hasta que le perdió de vista, no busco escaparse sabia que le atraparían pero eso a el no le importaba, había logrado salvar al Neptuniano de quien se había descubierto enamorado, y con eso se conformaba.

A los pocos segundos los guardias del lugar llegaron y lo detuvieron, lo hicieron con bastante fuerza aun cuando el no opuso resistencia a los pocos minutos apareció un hombre que para Milo era en extremo despreciable James O'Bryan, los guardias le informaron que el "prisionero" había logrado escapar.

Se acerco a paso lento hacia el rubio, a pesar de la perdida que habían tenido el sentía que había ganado, pues pensaba que al fin lograría meter a aquel hermoso y arrogante rubio a su cama, algo que deseaba desde hace tiempo…-valla, valla parece que tienes problemas-

Milo no le respondió tan solo le miro con aquella altivez que sabia detestaba el pelinegro…-veremos cuanto te dura esa actitud, ¡Llévenselo!-…le dijo a los guardias los cuales obedecieron lo encerrarían en las celdas, mientras el rubio pensaba en lo que le esperaba, solo sabia que mientras Alexander y James estuvieran a cargo fuera lo que fuera no seria nada bueno.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cinco meses terrestres habían pasado desde aquel incidente, Camus había regresado a su planeta sano y salvo, sin embargo tuvo que enfrentar los reproches de Saga su hermano mayor y de Jarik su padre, inclusive habían pensado en destruir todo el planeta tierra, sin embargo Camus logro convencerlos de que no lo hicieran no es que hubiese aprendido a sentir cariño por aquellos seres insignificantes, es solo que había algo que le motivaba a no destruirlos, el recuerdo de unos ojos turquesas.

A pesar de los meses la imagen de aquel rubio no salía de su cabeza, aquel beso robado y aquel Te amo le habían afectado mas de lo que imagino.

Y es que los Neptunianos deseaban tomar venganza contra aquellos que habían osado a secuestra a uno de sus príncipes si, Camus era uno de los hijos del rey de Neptuno Saga el mayor era el heredero al trono y futuro gobernante, pero el como uno de los hijos del rey tenia a su cargo todo lo referente a investigación científica se refería.

Viajar no era una de sus tareas pero a el le gustaba hacerlo ya que el viajar por el espacio era una de las cosas que mas disfrutaba, Kanon el otro de sus hermanos era el jefe militar.

Camus se dirigía a su centro de investigación pensaba enviar a uno de los exploradores a Venus, ya que estos deseaban hacer el intercambio de una formula pero su atención fue robada por el gran despliegue que las fuerzas armadas de su planeta realizaban, suponiendo que seguían con la idea de invadir a los humanos se acerco a Kanon para disuadirlo.

-Kanon ¿Qué sucede?, pensé que habían desistido de su invasión contra la raza humana-

-Camus en este momento los humanos es lo que menos importa-

-¿de que hablas?-

-¿Qué no lo sabes?-…el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

El príncipe del planeta de los hielos eternos observo a su hermano menor…-Camus, debes resguardarte-

-¿Por qué?, dime de una vez que sucede-

-Hemos recibido señales Cleptonianas, planean invadir a todos los planetas del sistemas solar-

-no puede ser-…dijo el pelirrojo, sabia lo que eso significaba los Celptonianos eran una especia de parásitos muy resistentes demasiado, que se dedicaban invadir los planetas destruyendo toda la vida en ellos y exterminando todo recurso hasta dejarlo en ruinas, casi inservible.

Por desgracia por mas tecnología o fuerza que pudiesen tener ellos como una de las razas que se suponía mas poderosas, los cuerpos de los Cleptonianos eran demasiados resistentes, Camus no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió a ver a su Padre quien se encontraba conversando con Saga seguramente alguna estrategia.

-Camus supongo que ya te enteraste, necesitaremos tu ayuda ven para que observes el plan de batalla que llevaremos-…le llamo su padre.

-Padre, si me disculpa me temo que ningun plan podría funcionar contra los cleptonianos, me temo que la solución es una alianza con los demás planetas estoy seguro que…-

-CAMUS-….fue abruptamente interrumpido por su padre…-¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? sabes que eso es imposible no con todos los planetas tenemos buenas relaciones aun cuando halla un acuerdo de paz, ¿o tengo que recordarte que los Uranianos son nuestros enemigos?-

-No Padre pero yo-

-me decepciona Camus que no confíes en nuestra fuerza, ¡somos los mas poderosos nadie se compara con nosotros!-

-puede que tenga razón aun así, yo que he estudiado a los Cleptonianos soy cociente de su fortaleza y honestamente no creo que podamos derrotarlos, por eso creo que una alianza seria lo mejor además los humanos…-

-así que de eso se trata ¿no?, ¿te preocupa la suerte de ellos?-…pregunto Saga acercándose a su hermano y tomando su mejilla con afecto, o al menos eso se pensaría de no ser por que ellos no sentían, o al menos es como se suponía debía ser…-¿Qué sucedió allá? Regresaste diferente, muy diferente no eres el mismo-

Camus permanecía callado ¿Qué le diría? Después de todo ni el mismo encontraba una respuesta a lo que le sucedía, lo cierto es que no era que le preocuparan todos los humanos en realidad solo le preocupaba la suerte de uno.

Todos los esfuerzos del pelirrojo fueron inútiles su padre y hermano creían tanto en la superioridad de su raza que hacerles entender otra cosa era imposible, el sabia que todo seria un desastre seria el fin de lo que alguna vez fue conocido como el sistema solar.

Tomo una decisión, sabia que lo desterrarían de por vida, jamás se le perdonaría lo que pensaba hacer pero no le importaba de todos modos estaban a punto de ser exterminados.

Una noche y sin que nadie se diera cuenta tomo una de las naves mas pequeñas, para tan solo dos pasajeros y se encamino hacia un nuevo destino…La tierra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No tenia idea de cuanto llevaba ahí, solo sabia que aquello era el infierno o lo que mas se le parecía, después de ser apresado fue torturado para ser obligado a hablar pero jamás desistió no hablo, no delataría, no a su príncipe de hielo.

Por supuesto que James aprovecho la situación el muy infeliz le había violado unas…en realidad ya ni idea de eso tenia, en realidad nada le importaba tan solo esperaba el momento de morir.

Esa noche se sentía mejor, después de todo no lo tenían al punto de morir cuidaban que viviera los muy bastardos disfrutaban torturándole, no todos le apreciaban algunos detestaban que fuera tan arrogante, pero el muy infeliz tenia por que ser serlo no solo tenia la mente mas brillante si no además era hermoso de pies a cabeza, por donde le miraras era perfecto.

Mas de uno había tenido la intención de llevarle a la cama mas de una vez, pero el siempre les rechazo le parecían estúpidos y engreídos, no es que el no lo fuera pero al menos tenia un por que.

No todos le desagradaban estaban Shaka y Aioria, ellos le agradaban además habían intentado ayudarle en todo momento, aunque no siempre estuviera dentro de sus posibilidades.

Un ruido llamo su atención se trataba de la puerta de aquel cuarto en el que le tenían prisionero, la poca luz no le permitía reconocer a la persona sin embargo su olfato pronto distinguió aquel nauseabundo aroma que tanto detestaba, aquel que se había adherido a su cuerpo en ocasiones anteriores aunque nunca por decisión propia…James O'Bryan iba a hacer otra de sus "visitas de rutina", en pocas palabras el desgraciado iba a violarle.

Milo siempre se resistía, pero las drogas que le suministraban no ayudaban mucho a veces hasta detenían sus fuerzas motrices y no podía si quiera moverse.

El Ingles iba preparado con una jeringa, sabia que Milo se encontraba casi en condiciones y ultrajarlo no seria fácil, claro a menos que lo drogara.

-Hola precioso ¿Me extrañaste?-…dijo con aquella sonrisa cínica que poseía.

-¡VETE AL INFIERNO!-

-uhhh veo que no estamos de humor, no te preocupes que yo me encargare de…ponerte de humor-…dijo de manera lasciva al tiempo en que acercaba la jeringa al brazo del rubio, este trato de resistirse pero los amarres que tenia sobre sus manos y pies no ayudaban mucho.

-no te resistas si cooperas veras como tu también lo disfrutaras-…dijo con lujuria en el oído del rubio este tembló al sentir el contacto, sentía asco y miedo si, no le gustaba que aquel cerdo miserable lo tocara.

-¡NUNCA!-…dijo mientras veía con horror como la aguja estaba traspasando su piel, y cuando el Ingles pensaba empujar la droga hacia el torrente sanguíneo de Milo…pudo sentir como miles de dagas filosas y congeladas atravesaban su cuerpo, un alarido de dolor fue lo único que pudo emitir….-ARGGGGGGGG-

Milo vio con sorpresa como aquel despreciable sujeto caía congelado en el piso de aquella habitación, no sintió ni una pizca de lastima aquel sujeto era detestable.

Cuando reacciono enfoco a su salvador y se quedo atónito…jamás creyó que le volvería a ver, tuvo la inercia de tallarse los ojos para descubrir si era una ilusión, pero estas se mantenían amarradas y no podía hacerlo así que tan solo los cerro y volvió a abrirlos, descubriendo al hermoso Neptuniano ante el altivo, hermoso, su rostro no demostraba emoción alguna se mantenía tan sereno como siempre.

Sin embargo internamente experimentaba otro sentimiento humano…Rabia, al llegar y toparse con aquella escena pudo percibir como aquel sentimiento se apoderaba de el, y lo único que su cabeza fue capaz de procesar era que quería ver muerto a aquel miserable.

Después de desatar al terreno le insto a que le siguiera, cosa que hizo sin objetar el rubio, no tardaron mucho en llegar a la nave del Neptuniano, para momentos después emprender el viaje hacia el espacio exterior.

Una vez que supo que estaba lo bastante lejos de cualquier peligro, puso la nave en piloto automático.

No entendía, es como si no se conociera, algo debía haberlo afectado durante su estancia en la tierra el no era así, el jamás actuaba de ese modo tan instintivo, tan...estúpido.

Su vista se fijo en el terrestre, el cual parecía un niño pequeño en juguetería, y de algún modo lo era, el sueño de Milo fue siempre el de viajar al espacio exterior y este al fin se estaba realizando.

Noto la mirada del Neptuniano, tenia tantas preguntas para el, tantas cosas por decirle que no sabia por donde comenzar.

-¿por qué me ayudaste?-

¿qué decir?, podía inventar muchas cosas pero sentía que de algún modo debía serle sincero...-honestamente ni yo mismo lo se, no preguntes mas por en verdad ni yo mismo lo entiendo, solo debes saber que te salve de un gran peligro-

-te agradezco que me liberaras pero no creo que me hubiesen matado pronto aun les era útil, además ¿cómo sabias que me tenían prisionero?-

-no lo sabia-...dijo caminando hacia la cabina anterior.

-¿entonces no entiendo?-

-existe una raza llamada Cleptonianos son una especia de parásitos que destruyen todo a su paso, piensan invadir el sistema solar, estoy seguro que nadie será capaz de destruirle, ni siquiera mi raza será capaz de hacerlo-...dijo con pesar.

Como si se tratase de un complicado rompecabezas Milo intentaba descifrar que había detrás de todo ello, si Camus había abandonado a los de su raza ante la amenaza Cleptoniana debía haber alguna razón importante, ya que si de algo estaba seguro es de que el pelirrojo no era ningún cobarde y de ser necesario moriría con ellos, si había hecho lo que hizo debió moverlo una razón muy poderosa acaso...no, imposible o...era posible que...¿el Neptuniano se hubiese enamorado de el?.

-Camus acaso tu...- no termino la pregunta ya que pudo encontrar su respuesta en aquellos ojos que se asemejaban al océano terrestre, los mas hermosos que había visto, encontrando algo diferente que aquella típica frialdad...-no importa-...dijo sonriendo mientras se colocaba al lado del pelirrojo y observaban con cierta nostalgia como se alejaban de aquellos planetas que alguna vez fueron su hogar.

Se miraron y supieron que a pesar de todo no lo extrañarían, no mientras estuvieran juntos, aun había mucho que ambos debían aprender Milo se encargaría de enseñarle todo lo referente al amor en todos sus niveles tanto física como espiritualmente, inclusive le enseñaría la forma en que los humanos se demostraban dicho "amor".

Por su parte aunque Camus aun seguían sin entender muchas cosas, sentía que todo estaría bien, siempre y cuando estuviera en compañía de aquel terrestre y es que, al verle sonreír supo que no importaba a donde fueran siempre y cuando estuviera a su lado, solo así todo estaría bien.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bien lo dejo aquí, por que aquí termina el songfic, de algún modo es como una especia de prologo del fic del cual les hable, aunque ciertamente son separados uno del otro ya que uno nació primero y el otro después, no ahonde mucho en personalidades ya que eso lo verán mas adelante, en fin espero les halla gustado sin mas me despido de ustedes.

Vicos

_**Umi la bicha.**_


End file.
